


The cat that smells like coffee

by la_la_love_mp3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, JohnYu, M/M, Yukitty, artist yuta, barista johnny, blonde yuta, johnyu is the superior ship, manbun yuta, my first fic without angst, mysterious cat - Freeform, shy johnny, yuta kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_la_love_mp3/pseuds/la_la_love_mp3
Summary: A random cat starts visiting Johnny's apartment for no apparent reason meanwhile he's unable to speak more than two words to his neighbor Yuta, the one who stole his heart slowly with his daily visits to the cafe he owns.





	The cat that smells like coffee

It was one of these rainy days you would prefer to spend at home wrapped in a blanket with a warm coffee in between your hands. One of these melancholic rainy days not everyone was fond of. 

The cafe door opened, making that particular sound, getting everyone's attention. Even though it was early afternoon the sky was dark, giving a slightly sad feeling. There were two couples enjoying their loveable time together drinking a warm beverage and a lonely middle aged woman working on her laptop, kinda grumpy. 

Johnny's cafe was small compared to others in the city, but it was placed in a special spot; it had one of the best views or so the owner thought. The windows showed a magnificent mountains view surrounded by a deep forest. Depending on the month of the year the colors totally changed; from orange to white, and from light green mixed with pink touches to dark green. It was something Johnny adored. 

Even though the cafe building was old and a bit cramped, somehow it was cozy and heartwarming. You could truly feel Johnny through his cafe. 

The new customer approached the counter in silence, looking around observing every single detail in the cafe. "A cappuccino, please." the young man asked without even looking at the menu.  
He sat in a corner of the cafe, a bit far away from the other customers, even though the cafe was small anyways. While he waited for his coffee, he took his old fashioned notebook and started sketching something.  
Johnny put the warm coffee in a prudent distance so it wouldn't accidentally mess up his notebook. "Enjoy." 

The time passed and the customers left and new ones came, but the young man stayed in his place, not seeming to mind the time at all. He didn't ask for another coffee, just kept sketching immersed in his own world. 

A few times Johnny looked in his direction, observing his little movements carefully. The young mans bright bangs were all the way on his face, but it didn't seem to annoy him. His hair was long enough to tie it up, in a bright but soft color, honey-like; a sharp jawline with a perfectly drawn nose made it almost impossible to look away. 

Closing time arrived and the young man left in silence. Johnny thought he will never see him again, since it didn't seem he enjoyed the place. Even though it was a simple assumption because he wasn't even able to read any of his expressions. 

The next day a miracle occurred; the young man came to the cafe again. Johnny was surprised, he didn't think he would come again, but it made him a little bit happy since maybe, just maybe, he enjoyed Johnny's cappuccino. 

"Good afternoon, what could i get you?" Johnny offered one of his biggest smiles hoping to make a good impression on him. He wouldn't admit it but that young man was totally his type. 

To his surprise, this time he looked up to him in the eyes. "A cappuccino, please." His brownish eyes looked directly at him, only a meter away. He didn't have a particular expression on them, it almost seemed as if he wanted to see through him. 

Unlike the way Johnny wanted to reply, he just stuttered a simple «Yes», unable to say anything else. He was totally defeated by him and his beauty. 

The young man just left uninterested to his apparent personal spot. 

Since the day was sunny there were more customers than usual, probably stopping by on their way to enjoy the beautiful views. 

On the few calm minutes of the afternoon time Johnny could observe the god-like human on his cafe; the way he carefully drew on his notebook was kind of mesmerising, plus his looks bathed with the warm sunlight made it look like a real life painting. 

But there were a special instant when the young man carefully put his bangs behind his ear, and the sunlight directly touched his eye, making it shine surrounded by his soft honey-like hair.  
The time seemed to stop, as if he were observing one of these mystical creatures written in old books. 

Johnny was completely and absolutely mesmerised by this mysterious nameless young boy, as if he had been enchanted.

 

The days passed by and the young boy continued to visit the cafe every single day with the same old fashioned notebook and his well chosen outfits. He spent the afternoons in his spot drawing and drawing while drinking a warm cappuccino, always the same. 

Johnny's heart fluttered every time he saw the young man walking inside the cafe, and every single time he got the chance to exchange words with him his voice suddenly cracked up and he wasn't able to say more than two words. It was embarrassing to Johnny because he didn't have any problem talking to the customers but him. 

 

One day Johnny arrived home later than usual; he was exhausted so he proceeded to eat a bowl of instant ramen, he wasn't in the mood to cook anything. When he walked into his small living room with the bowl of ramen on his hand he saw the balcony's door open. He didn't have second thoughts and walked there to close it. 

After walking back to the sofa he was about to sit down when he heard a meow. That sound scared the shit out of him making the bowl of ramen fly away from him. "Fuck!" he screamed with his hand on his chest. 

"You scared me! Who are you?" he asked to the small cat sitting in his sofa. His fur was bright like honey, it looked really soft and Johnny had the urge to pet it. "What's your name little... boy?" he looked for a collar but he didn't have one. 

Johnny didn't give it much thought and let him be in there. He made his way back to the kitchen to prepare another bowl of ramen since the last one was all over his living room's floor. Meanwhile he waited for the water to boil he searched for some food to feed the cat. 

The cat meowed again at the smell of a tuna can, luckily for him it was at the back of the cupboard.  
Johnny ate his ramen sitting next to the little cat eating the tuna can. It was kinda comfortable for him; he had always been alone since he left the uni dorms, and his friends were too busy lately to meet him, so he was rather lonely. And now he was eating dinner at 11 pm next to a cat. It wasn't that bad. 

After watching the tv for a bit Johnny was falling asleep so he decided to go to bed without thinking too much, leaving the cat on the sofa. He actually forgot the cat was there and went to sleep. 

The next morning Johnny suddenly woke up remembering he left the cat in the sofa without water and the balcony door closed. He literally ran out the bed falling on the floor searching scared for the cat. But to his surprise the cat wasn't anywhere and the balcony door was open. He thought he had closed it last night, but maybe he was wrong. 

He was still thinking about it when his phone rang, it was already 9 am and the cafe opened at 10. After letting go a loud growl he rushed to the shower, got some food and left before he was too late. He was never late, so it was unusual for him. 

The door closed after him and before he could walk more than two steps his neighbor came out. It was strange since he thought the apartment was empty and he didn't hear any noise last night. "Good morn-" he greeted him with a smile but he froze when the guy turned to him.  
It was the god-like customer. 

"You're the cafe owner, right?" his new neighbor spoke to him casually, tilting his head a little. 

"Y-y-yes g-g-goo-d mo-orni-ng." Johnny ended up stuttering somehow. He felt how his cheeks turned red and no more words came out of his mouth. It must be said the sight of that guy was enough to leave someone speechless. 

The god-like customer always looked the same every time he went to the cafe, but this time he had his hair tied up in a bun with his bangs falling over his eyes, that were covered in a dark brown round glasses. He looked rather messy, not with his usual good outfits but a more comfortable one, plus he had under his arm a bag and a tube on his back. 

"My name's Yuta, nice to meet you. See you later." that guy said ended with a sweet half smile and left. 

Johnny stood there thinking if he was daydreaming; the guy he was mesmerised with actually became his neighbor. «What in the world» the thought. 

He made it on time to open the cafe, even tho there weren't customers waiting, but he had to open always on time. 

In between customers his head was in the clouds thinking of him, Yuta, and if he was going to see him today. He couldn't take off his mind the way he looked in the morning, it was even more his type and that was driving him totally crazy. 

At 5 o'clock the door opened and Yuta walked into the cafe, but to Johnny's surprise he changed clothes and looked as usual. That made his heart flutter a little; it's not that he didn't like his usual self but he liked the idea to keep that morning mess look only for him.

Johnny was already blushing because of his thoughts when Yuta got closer to the counter, bending over peeking at the barista's face. "Hello neighbor, i still don't know your name." he said tilting his face a bit. Yuta looked curious at him, as if he wanted to know more about his new neighbor. 

"Uhm, i-i'm, my name's Jo-ohnny." he mumbled, again. For some reason Johnny always felt embarrassed when Yuta was in front of him. Maybe it was his perfectly made face, or maybe the way he always looked at him. 

Then Yuta surprisingly smiled a bit at Johnny's reaction, and even if it wasn't a full smile, it seemed as if the sun just came out. "Okay then, Johnny, i'd like a cappuccino, please." The sound of Yuta's voice saying his name made Johnny blush even more. «Why i feel like this?» he thought embarrassed. 

The afternoon passed by, and as usual Yuta spent the time drawing in his favourite spot meanwhile Johnny looked at him every time he got the chance. But little did he know Yuta glanced at him when he was busy with the customers. 

 

That night Johnny arrived home as usual, but before arriving to his door he stopped in front of his neighbor's door. «Nakamoto Yuta. Even his name is beautiful.» he thought.  
Without giving it more thoughts he went inside his apartment. But when he walked inside he noticed the balcony's door opened like last night, and then found the little kitten on the sofa again, as if waiting for him to come home. 

"I swear i closed the door this morning, how did u get inside little boy?" Johnny talked to the cat, but of course he wouldn't get a reply.  
He double checked the door just in case it was broken, but it was perfectly fine. It was impossible for a cat to press the button to open it, and it was the 12th floor so it couldn't have been an intruder. «Then, how?» Johnny kept thinking when the kitten meowed next to him. 

"Are you hungry?" Johnny bent down and took the kitten in his arms, making him purr. "But first, what about a bath? You stink, buddy." he let out a laugh and walked to the bathroom. 

At the contrary of what Johnny thought, the cat really seemed to enjoy the bath and he stuck next to him all the time, demanding for attention; he thought it was sure an odd cat. 

After the bath Johnny cooked actual food instead of ramen and got something for the kitten too, meanwhile he wouldn't stop brushing against his legs meowing. 

In the end both ended up like the night before eating in the sofa watching tv. «It doesn't feel that bad tho.» he thought looking at the little bud. 

Before going to sleep Johnny got him a little bowl with water and left the balcony a bit opened, "Goodnight." he said giving the kitten a little kiss on the forehead. He purred back. «Cute.» Johnny thought.

The next morning Johnny walked around looking for the kitten but he wasn’t anywhere. “I’d like at least a good morning kiss.” he sighed pouting. 

When Johnny opened the door he saw Yuta leaving too, he wanted to say something first but his mouth refused to open. 

“Good morning.” Yuta smiled to him. He was wearing a similar outfit like the last day; messy hair, messy clothes and glasses. “See you later.” and he left leaving Johnny still in front of his door. 

«This is frustrating.» he thought sighing, resting his head on the door. 

 

The days passed by with the same routine; meeting Yuta in the morning and not being able to say a word, working on the cafe all day, exchanging two words with Yuta in the cafe, observing him the whole afternoon, going home, finding the kitten in the sofa, eating dinner with the kitten, going to sleep and waking up without the kitten. 

Every night he tried his best to practice in front of the mirror the words he wanted to tell him, but every time he saw Yuta the words just didn’t came out. 

One night Johnny sat in the sofa with the kitten on his lap, petting him. “Ah, you know bud? I really like someone but when he’s in front of me i can’t even say a word. Pathetic, right?” he laughed a bit. The kitten meowed at him and tilted his head. “I know, let me practice with you.”

He put the kitten back to his lap and looked at him in the eyes. “I’ve been liking you since the first time i saw you in the cafe, you were mesmerising and i couldn’t take my eyes off you. When i found out you were my neighbor i got really happy, but every time i see you i get so nervous i can’t say a word. I’d like to get to know you better and spend some time with you, if it’s possible. I like you, Yuta.” 

After saying this he lay down in the sofa and sighed, covering his face with his hands. “If only i could tell him..”

Then suddenly a bright light appeared and the kitten floated in the air. “Woah what the..” Then the cart transformed into a human form and fell on top of Johnny. 

To his surprise that person was Yuta. His neighbor Yuta. The cat transformed into Yuta. 

When Johnny realised the situation he was in he blushed when he remembered he just confessed his feelings for Yuta to the cat, but the cat turned out to be Yuta himself. 

“I-i can e-explain.” Johnny managed to say staying still with Yuta on top of him. 

“I like you too.” Yuta bent down and smiled, his long bangs fell down and brushed Johnny’s face. He was still frozen without knowing what to do. Then Yuta got even closer and put his lips on top of Johnny’s closing his eyes. This made him react and at first he thought of pushing him away but, he had been longing for his touch for a while so he let his desires win. 

Johnny put his big arms around Yuta and kissed him back, making a way inside his mouth. That surprised Yuta, since he thought Johnny had a softer appearance. His lips were soft and his tongue a bit raspy, like a cat’s. And he smelled really good, like fresh flowers. 

The kiss lasted a long five minutes, leaving both a bit dizzy, wanting more. Yuta rested his forehead on Johnny’s, smiling. “Is it too much to ask for to sleep with you?” he asked in a whisper with a sweet voice. 

“Of course you can.” Johnny replied with a light kiss on his lips. All his nervousness melted away after that kiss. 

Yuta got up and walked to the bedroom, turned around and extended his hand to Johnny with a sweet smile. 

Even tho the situation was weird Johnny didn’t care. The one he fell in love with at first sight was in front of him, and his feelings were reciprocated. It was all the asked for. 

To be honest, Johnny thought when Yuta said «sleep with you» he meant another thing. But no. Yuta wanted to sleep with him. Nothing more. 

He snuggled into Johnny’s arms under the covers and closed his eyes. “I want to paint you.” he said before falling asleep. 

Johnny sighed and hugged him tight. He was happy. 

But what Johnny didn’t know was that he was the first person Yuta asked to paint. 

 

The end.


End file.
